Talk:You Are Not Alone/@comment-3511768-20140604025615
I've been meaning to since I saw people do it: Ash - You're just so sweet, friendly, and talented. I love how we've been friends for like a year (time flies). You're also very intelligent and I adore talking with you about ships, shows and characters. Jo - You're just amazing in a lot of ways. I love your taste in just about everything. I can never grow tired of talking with you. You're smart, kind, adorable and a great admin. Never change. Catie - You're literally very sweet and I love reading your posts which are very articulate and shows your intellect. I loved getting to know you since you came around regularly and I love our friendship. Cam - You were one of my first friends on here which I like. I loved our late night chats back in 2012, I literally couldn't get enough of it. You're very calm, mature and just caring about your friends. Rob - First of all I just love a lot of things about you, you're sassy, take no nonsense whatsoever, intelligent and also very caring, opinionated and friendly. Lizzy - I was very flattered once you said I was your first friend on here. Although we don't agree on a lot of things it never changes my opinion of you. You're super hilarious and a fierce and confident individual. Elle - I say we should really talk a lot more in future. You're just so witty and clever. I will never grow tired of your innuendos and analogies (which give me life). You're also super intelligent and sweet. Xavier - I love chatting with you, I could never grow tired of it. I still never get enough of it. You're funny, interesting and I love how you still remain optomistic about Degrassi. GEGI - I love getting to know you and meet you. You're such a unique individual. Even if there are some things we don't agree on I love to read your opinions. I really wanna talk more in the future. Scottie - I really love a lot of things about you. You're nice, hilarious (especially once we fought over Emily in chat) and just overall awesome especially since we both love to write. Damian - You're super funny. I love when you unleash your ghetto side and you're also very sweet. However what is it with you and igloos? xD Nick - You're just hilarious in a lot of ways and just oh so ratchet. Ari - First of all I can't help but admire your wit and die at whenever you say those nicknames of GOT characters. You're also pretty 100% and have a lot of intellect which I admire. Jake - I really love your taste in shows, music and ships. You're very honest and not afraid to get things off your mind. Kaylin - I know we hadn't talked that much but you're just very sweet and adorable and would love to be friends. Annie - Queen pretty much. You're just very friendly, creative nad articulate. I also love that you love Emma Watson. Dani - I really love our talks. You're pretty much like a sister. I adore a lot of things about you. You're super smart and very kind and witty like Spencer Hastings. Do not change. Katie (Safe&Sound) - You're just so fab and great. I hate to see you down. You're so sweet and very talented. Tori(FionaC101) - I say we really should talk more one day. You're just really sweet and kind and have great taste. Tori(FanCy) - You're very sassy but also fierce and intelligent. Sarah - You're one of the funniest and most fab people I have met. It's just great. Incase I forgot anyone you're all just great people. ♥